Designed To Love
by SmileyPops
Summary: After relocating the headquarters for fashion company "Perfect Choice", from Japan to Britain, missing Japan is the least of the CEO, Misaki's problems, because after meeting a certain alien, things start to get... interesting. Follow Misaki and Usui on their journey, where they soon discover, they were Designed To Love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The dull and dark office was completely silent except for the hushed yet loud breathing of Misaki Ayuzawa. The lights were dim and Misaki could not see much. The most useful source of light was that coming through the glass window from the top floor. Ms. Ayuzawa's amber eyes seemed to flare in the dark as she attentively watched the bustling city of Tokyo right beneath her.

It was past midnight and the young woman was still in her office in her headquarters, doing particularly nothing but gazing outside of the window, seated leisurely behind her desk. A tiny yawn escaped her soft lips. She was worn out with the fatigue of pulling all the all-nighter we for her company. She rubbed her eyelids with the palm of her hands. Another yawn escaped her lips, right before smacking them.

Misaki concepted the success of her world-famous fashion company, Perfect Choice. It was all because of her, the CEO. Years back, never would she have thought of being rich and famous, but here she was, an A-List celebrity through out the world. It was phenomenal, the things she'd done. Oh, the absence of sleep was definitely worth it.

With a smile brought to her rosy lips, all previous fatigue faded away and was replaced with pride. With the new determination brought to her, Misaki gathered up all the loose and sloppy pieces of papers and stacked them into a neat pile. She was set to work.

Suddenly, the office telephone rang, disturbing Misaki from her smile-bringing thoughts. A look of shock was brought to her face. Who would call at this time of the night?

Curious, she gently picked up the telephone, onveying it near her ear.

She began, "Hello, this is Ayuzawa Misaki here-"

"Yeah, hi. Can we speed up the introductions a bit? I have something important to tell you. I'll drop by your office in a bit." It was Aoi Hyoudo who interrupted the raven haired woman. He was her best friend, and the Co-CEO of the company, howbeit, he occasinally drove her mad.

Misaki was marginally annoyed at the rudeness of her partner. "Well, yes, Mr-Speed-Up-The-Introductions? What was so important that you had to interrupt me from saying a harmless and simply friendly 'hello'?" Sarcasm dripped from each word. There was no sign that she was extremely worn out, but instead her voice was in full-business-mode. She click-clacked her manicured fingernails sharply against the wooden desk, waiting and ready for a response.

"I'll tell you what was so important once I'm in the office." And before there could be any objection made to the offer, Aoi Hyoudo hung up, leaving an irritated Misaki with her eyes twitching.

"That stupid dumbass..." the woman grumpily mumbled incoherently. What kind of person would meet her at this time? She already had things to do.

Right before the phone call, the CEO was determined to get some work done, but now seeing it as a useless attempt, she just sat there in her seat, waiting for her Co-CEO to drop by her office. She had been waiting in the chair for 10 minutes, but it seemed much longer than that. The chair she was sitting on was so pleasantly fluffy and cushy. Suddenly, Misaki's eyelids felt heavy. Unable to hold it open, she let it close. Just before she was about to fall into a deep slumber, the door flew open and her eyes snapped open.

"Um, sorry. I was kind of running late," Aoi muttered an apology for his lateness. He pulled out a random and soft chair and pushed it right in front of Misaki desk, so he was now face to face with her as he took the seat.

"Alright, spit it out, Hyoudo," Misaki said as she flicked her hand, as to signal him to start speaking.

The boy cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking. "Misaki, I have an idea. As CEO and Co-CEO, it is our duty to make sure the business strives. While Japan is a great place and the company is already doing marvelous, we can do better, which is why I think we should move our headquarters to England." He finished with a pause.

Through the darkness of the room, his eyes were searching inside of Misaki's eyes for a sign. Anger? Disbelief? Misery? Happy? Calm? Regret? Cheer? While he could turn on the lamp, there was no use since he saw clearly in Misaki's eyes. She was listening. He breathed in relief, but still anticipating for the answer.

Misaki stirred in her seat, then crossed one long leg on top of the other. She ruffled her thick raven locks and sighed. "Hyoudo, I love the way you're thinking, but England? That's quite a step. Why not France?" she drawled out.

Aoi was now smiling. She, maybe not directly, agreed. "Well, I was talking to the members. We were considering France, but we agreed that was all too typical. Our style suits England much better, anyway."

There was a silence, as the two stared into each others eyes. Aoi was patiently waiting for a yes, no, maybe, anything.

"Aoi, when do we leave?" Misaki suddenly asked, interrupting the silence. The question startled the boy, as his eyes widened. He stared at her, and his mouth dropped in disbelief, like a fish.

He was genuinely surprised. He was expecting a butt load of anxious questions. This was Misaki, never too quick to make a move. Yet here she was, already saying yes to an idea she was just introduced to minutes ago.

Misaki smiled ear to ear at Aoi's reaction. "I trust you with my life. Therefore, I can trust you with my company, no? So, Aoi, answer me. When do we leave?"

Aoi closed his mouth and also smiled. His friend was honestly unpredictable. "We're...we're leaving in a few days." His smile lasted for such a short amount of time, as it faded into a frown.

Misaki also frowned and looked down. "You know, I'll miss Japan," she slowly let out, glancing upwards at Aoi's bitter smile.

"I know, you ugly hag. So will I. But, it is for the company. Remember that," and before Misaki could say anything, he strode out of the office room, leaving a thinking Ms. Ayuzawa behind her desk.

"Right, for the company. I will miss you, Japan."

...

"Greetings, passengers. We require that you wear your seatbelt throughout the entire time. Have a safe and wonderful flight," a flight attendant said though the microphone.

Luckily, and surprisingly, no one recognized the celebrity Misaki Ayuzawa inside the plane, covered with thick sunglasses and a soft scarf.

Misaki stared out the window. The plane was now moving. Despite being on airplanes many times before, she felt unsettled. She was moving to Britain, away from her home.

She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, then relaxed. Maybe, Britain wouldnt be that bad, she thought.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! How was it? This was my first time ever writing a story, so I understand if this is riddled with errors, but ya know, help me out! I know this chapter is pretty short, but that was intended. My next chapter is about 3,000 words, I promise.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Maid Sama.**

 **Have a great day and smile for SmileyPops!**


	2. A Start From A Tree

**Hi, everyone! I just want to say let ya know something: Bold is English, italicized are thoughts, and normal is Japanese. Alright, continue reading**

 **A Start From A Tree**

…

 **Chapter 1**

Everyone needs to relax once in a while. That's exactly what Misaki Ayuzawa did as she took a soothing stroll throughout the small and sunny park, taking her time to bathe in the peace and warmth flooding through her. Clad in her work clothes, which consisted of a black pencil skirt, a blank white blouse, a pair of black stilettos, some light makeup applied, and thick rimmed sunglasses to hide that she was Misaki Ayuzawa, she breathed in the fresh summer air of Britain.

Yes, this was most definitely soothing. Always swimming, and sometimes on the verge of drowning in piles of work, there was never any time for reducing the exhaustion from work. Being CEO was difficult, especially when dealing with clients who weren't sometimes all too happy with the results of her time and effort into making the clothes.

The amber eyed woman was a responsible and sensible woman, and would die for her company if it meant it would help it grow, but, the woman was only a human being, nothing more, nothing less. That meant she also needed her peace and quiet, even if she sometimes appeared to be demonic.

So, why not escape the grasps of hard reality during a coffee break?

And that was also what she was doing. Enjoying and exploring the new environment of Britain, and crossing over her time limit for her coffee break.

The girl, however strict and serious about work she was, couldn't help but feel a little…rebellious. A hand covered her mouth as she snickered at Aoi, probably searching everywhere for her. She was surprised he didn't call her yet. Misaki was expecting 1,000 unread texts and 1,000 missed calls.

As if on cue, the cellphone inside her purse started vibrating, as it was on silent. Misaki rolled her eyes. She bent down on the sidewalk, and slipped out the sleek and shiny new cellphone, and pressed the 'answer' button, and conveyed the phone near her ear. She then realized Aoi had called and texted her about a thousand times. She just wasn't paying attention and couldn't hear the phone vibrating.

Oops.

"Hello, ya hear me?! Where the bloody hell are you!?" The expected wrath of Aoi Hyoudo was released on the girl. She rolled her eyes, quickly realizing that this was another one of Aoi's exaggerating and silly antics. She could hear his furious breathing on the phone.

Misaki continued walking, while trying to hush the man on the line. "Calm down, dummy. I'm at the park," Misa stated all too casually.

"WHAT!? We're over her, worrying our asses and searching everywhere for you, and you tell us you're at the _park_!?" Aoi said with his teeth painfully gritted, almost treating the word 'park' like it was a criminal of some sort.

"Oh come on, weren't you the one telling me to enjoy, explore, and discover all the great things Britain had to offer? You can't get mad at me for doing what you told me to do." Misaki said, hoping that would convince Aoi to leave her tired ass alone.

"You-but-but, ugh, wait, you… Forget it. You, my friend, should be really happy you have me to cover your ass. Now go relax." Aoi said, then mumbled some incoherent insults, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. Misaki was impossible, he decided.

"With pleasure," Misaki drawled out, and did a little curtsy, even though she knew he couldn't see her through the phone. She ended the call with erupting giggles, and slipped the phone inside her purse.

Still continuing the walk, she spotted a little wooden bench in the far distance, surrounded by bright green blades of grass and with bright rays of sunshine upon it. A little tired out, Misaki decided to sit down for a while, and just bask in the joys of nature. She giggled, imagining Aoi's flustered face.

 _Serves him right, bossing me around like that._

Now in front of the bench, she plopped down and sat, an ear to ear grin plastered on her adorable CEO face. Finally, her peace and quiet time…

A rustle of leaves on top of a certain tree caught her attention.

 _What the?_

And before she knew it, a man about her age came tumbling down the tree, landing with a painful sounding oomph! Wide eyed, Misaki dashed to his aid, not caring about her concealed identity. Now kneeling to the man's level, she was almost caught in a trance as she drank in his appearance.

The blonde hair, the enchanting emerald green eyes, the angular and defined supermodel face, the body, everything. He was _hot._ That was when she realized, this guy was from one of the magazines Suzuna, her little sister, forced her to read! He was the mysterious CEO of the Walker Family, no? Yes, he was the illegitimate child, mother is English and father is Japanese.

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when the man lying on the grass groaned. Misaki, embarrassed for thinking such thoughts, helped him up immediately, offering him her hand. The blonde accepted and he was standing up, studying Misaki.

"Thank you, Misaki Ayuzawa," he said after a period of silence, with a stupid little grin on his face. The man spoke in Japanese, just as she expected. "You know, you should really come up with a better disguise. Really? Sunglasses? Pfft, not everyone is blind," the man said, noting how the girl in front of him became flustered. He grinned even wider.

Misaki crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows. "Excuse me? At least I am wearing a disguise." The tigress inside Misaki escaped.

"No, I wouldn't call it a disguise. And, I wouldn't need to a disguise, simply because no one would spot me in the tree," he said casually, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Why were you on top of the tree? Were you _trying_ to fall?" Misaki questioned.

The blonde smirked. "No, that's where I go whenever I feel stressed out. I was just distracted by your beauty and fell," he said with an evil glint in his beautiful eyes. When he saw a disgusted look on her face, he face-palmed at her misinterpretation. He wasn't kidding...

 _Oh, so this is the prince charming type. Interesting._

"Are you flirting with me?" Misaki questioned straight forwardly. Unacceptable, this was. She was on a date with nature, not this guy, no matter how gorgeous he looked.

"Maybe. Again, I am captivated by your beauty, and I am now speaking from my heart, not my head," he kidded around with a dorky smile on his face.

" **You're from here, eh? I can tell by the charming romanticist in you** ," Misaki mocked in English, with a pissed off expression.

" **Can't help it! It's in the genes,** " he added with a playful wink, after seeing her sour face.

 _How adorable,_ the blonde thought.

"Yes, yes, very nice," Misaki hurriedly said, not paying attention. "Now, can you happen to be this…Tamaki, no, Tamuki guy? He was CEO of Walker Corporations; I think…" she said as she was in deep thought. What was his name?

Once hearing the question, the guy frowned.

"If I said yes, would that change your current opinion of me?"

"Honestly, no. You are a massive weirdo, regardless your background."

Once hearing the response that the strange woman gave, he smiled. "Well, in that case, yes. I am Takumi Walker."

"Alright, then, Alien Walker. Just tell me, with the height of that tree, how have you managed to not get a single scratch or cut?" She was amazed. This guy was crazy.

Takumi shrugged at the question. "Eh, I've suffered worse."

"I regret asking," Misaki playfully groaned, then giggled.

Takumi Walker, or shall we say Takumi Usui, was completely captivated by her smile. Oh yes, she was absolutely different. Now, this guy could read people like an open book. With a glance, he could tell whether you were greedy or unpleasant, and sadly, almost all encounters were like this. However, when reading this book, he was amazed by the personality. He could tell she was a fierce and responsible woman, just trying to relax with a busy work schedule.

She was also pretty cute, something he could never honestly say to the fake and plastic women of this age.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. He glanced at the caller ID and smiled apologetically at the woman. "Sorry, I've got to go. This is kind of urgent. Good bye, see ya next time."

Ayuzawa was puzzled. "Next time?"

"Yes, next time. I have a feeling that this won't be our last time meeting," he stated with a smirk. The girl uncomfortably blushed under his gaze. Takumi then vanished from the park, leaving a weirded out Misaki Ayuzawa.

 _Yes. He is an alien. With quite a perverted attitude and not to mention, his weird ass abilities, I think it is safe to say, this guy is an alien._

Once making sure to check if this guy was completely gone from the park, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed Aoi's number.

"What do ya want? I'm busy trying to cover your ass," Aoi Hyoudo grumpily grumbled through the phone call.

Misaki wanted to punch him through the phone line for being so sour, but resisted the temptation. "Aoi, as a friend, can you do me a favor?"

"Like I said, I'm kinda busy trying to complete _this_ favor."

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Can you come over my house after work? I want to talk to you."

"Well, duh, that's what the phone is for."

Misaki twitched her eyes in annoyance. "Aoi, I'm serious."

"Ok, ok, fine."

A smile was brought to her full lips. "Thanks, bye!" and abruptly ended the call.

… **..**

Aoi's knuckles sharply rapped his knuckles against the elegant door of Misaki Ayuzawa's home. Misaki, expecting the boy, immediately answered the door without even bothering to ask who it was.

Aoi stepped into Ayuzawa's new and ginormous house in Britain. He had been so used to her house in Japan, he was partially shocked at the different…well, different everything. She absolutely took her sweet time decorating the new home.

Never missing the opportunity to make the new abode glow, she left the stylish windows open, letting the cool wind of the night flow throughout the house. The furniture was sleek and modern, with a hint of class. Just the feeling of the home screamed sophistication and style. It was much different from her previous home, which was as warm as honey in spring and as homey as a home could get.

Misaki, realizing her buddy was checking out the new house, sheepishly smiled and asked, "Uh, well, how is it? I hired a few professional designers. A bit too professional, if you ask me…"

"Definitely impressive."

"Ah, thanks," Misaki said she lead him to the couch in the large living room.

"Okay, Misa, what do you need?" Aoi finally asked as they both took a seat, now comfortable. He glanced at the girl. In her casual t-shirt and shorts, she didn't look very stressed or anything.

"I need your opinion," Misaki said while crunching on an apple that was laid out on a fruit basket on the coffee table, before being mercilessly eaten.

"On?" he trailed off, expecting a full and clear answer. While he loved Misaki, and was her best friend since high school, he had work to do, despite the day being almost over.

"Takumi Walker," Misaki said, setting down the poor apple. A fierce red threatened to spill across her face in embarrassment. She tried her best to hold it back, but a bit of red was splashed on her face. She could only hope that Aoi didn't notice.

Aoi was weirded out. Since when did Misaki care about celebrities. She agreed most of them were fake (despite being one herself). He was actually surprised the woman actually knew who Takumi Usui was! Then, a suspicious bubble raised from the pit of his stomach. Something fishy… Then, it hit him. Maybe she liked him!

A raised eyebrow followed by a knowing smirk, Aoi teased, "And why, may I ask, does my opinion of _Takumi damn Walker_ matter to you?"

Now, Misaki was fully blushing, and was stammering all over. "Umm, well uh, you see…well, just answer, dammit!" Misaki finally barked.

 _Wait a minute, why does his opinion of Takumi Walker matter to me?_

Aoi playfully clicked his tongue. "Well, if you are that desperate… I think he is quite a charismatic business man, rich and famous beyond desire. Um… I also think he is a guy who appreciates his 'zone' and… I'm forgetting something… Oh, yeah. He is a massive playboy and heartbreaker. Best not get associated with him. Sometimes, I wonder if he is the male version of Taylor Swift! Except he doesn't write songs about his exes…"

She ignored the last comment, and slowly wrapped her head around the words 'playboy' and 'heartbreaker'. He was absolutely nothing like that at the park.

"He was so different from that at the park today."

"People are not what they seem- YOU SAW TAKUMI WALKER AT THE PARK TODAY!?" Aoi screamed once he digested what she said. Misaki sat there with her hands scratching the nape of her neck. He was panting loudly as if he said the most unbelievable news ever, but in a way, he did.

"Um, yes?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Aoi wanted to rip out his hair in pure frustration. This woman was so stupidly dense, it killed him.

"Excuse me for not being psychic and not knowing you wanted me to interrupt you from covering my ass!" Misaki threw her hands up in sarcasm.

Aoi ignored her point, and made his own conclusions, lost in his own world. "I was right! You do like him! You fell to your knees the moment you saw him, didn't you? Typical."

Misaki growled. "I swear! I don't like him! I don't even know him! If it'll convince you, I'll start singing 'Single Ladies' in front of the headquarters if I have to," Misaki impishly threatened, throwing a random pillow from the couch to Aoi's face.

"Really?" Aoi asked, falling off topic, but still managing to catch the pillow thrown at him He was quite used to Misaki's violence.

"No," Misaki curtly answered right away. She had a reputation to maintain as CEO, thank you very much.

"Whatever. Misaki, whether you like him or not is your problem, but I would be more than enthusiastic to help you out with your messed up love life. If I had any advice, it would be to stay away from that guy. Some of the dumped girls were interviewed, and let's just say that you don't want to end up like them," Aoi ended with a shudder to add in to the effect.

"Takumi Usui was nothing like how you described him at the park. Though, I could definitely agree with him being 'in the zone'," Misaki said.

"Well, who knows? Maybe he was just concealing his true personality and everything, you know, like that Tora bastard-" Aoi immediately realized the mistake he had made.

The woman's eyes turned into horrific snake like slits. "Don't ever speak of that name." Her raven bangs covered her eyes. Aoi could tell she was furious. A dark feeling lingered on her mind, almost laughing and taunting her distressed form as images of _him_ painfully flashed through her mind. She felt hurt.

Unable to find anything to say, he let out a nervous laugh, something rare for Aoi. "Ahah, my mistake. Um… Where was I? Oh, yes. Maybe he was just concealing his true personality to make a good impression on you. You are after all, an A-List celebrity. Lurking for prey, shall I say," Aoi finished off, mentally slapping himself for bringing up _him_.

Misaki still looked troubled, but calmed down a bit later. "I don't know, I guess that is a possibility. God knows what people today will do to maintain an image," Misaki said as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Y-Yeah, I can agree to that," Aoi slipped out a stutter, hoping it went unnoticed by the girl, for it was a tiny stutter.

"Alright, thanks for your opinion, Hyoudo. Britain…is interesting, shall I say. You know, I was worried about relocating at first. I think it seems silly, now. I know you got my back. Thank you, for that," Misaki said in a warm and soothing voice, wiping out all the negative thoughts Aoi had and bringing in the positive. He smiled. Only Misaki had the power to do that. Yeah, he had her back, just as she had his.

"No problem, Misaki," his eyes shined with admiration, before punching himself inside his head.

 _No, Hyoudo! You are the sane one out of the two!_

"Bye Misaki. See ya on Monday. Enjoy your weekend," he said softly before getting up from the couch and stepping out the door, shutting the door with a soft thud.

Once making sure Aoi was completely gone, Misaki dashed for the remote of the TV. Finding it somewhere on the bookshelf, she ran back to the couch and switched on the TV.

 _Rich and famous beyond desire… There has to be something on him! Argh, I sound like a stalker…_

She flipped through the multiple channels of her flat screen TV, and victoriously beamed. She landed on Chelsea Hooke, a host of some celebrity gossip talk show and stuff. Usually, she hated watching these interviews, but just shrugged this one off.

"Hey guys! I'm Chelsea Hooke here, with the ever so charismatic and charming...Takumi Walker!" Chelsea enthusiastically said through the microphone. A loud round of applause erupted from the crowd as Takumi walked to the couch where Chelsea was sitting, a radiant smile booming off his face.

 _That smile is totally fake._

"Hi, everyone! How are you?" Takumi asked with a wide smile on his face. A variety of answers came from the audience.

 _He could care less._

"Okay, straight to the point, today we are going to play 'You Dated HER!?' with Takumi Walker, knowing he could strike up a lady or two with those killer looks," Chelsea teasingly added.

"Aaah, the downfall of my career. I'm up for this," Takumi also said teasingly.

 _He isn't joking, is he?_

"Aww, you don't worry about a thing, Takumi. We got this!" Chelsea said playfully with a wink. "Alright, get ready! Have you dated Natasha Briggs? Describe her," Chelsea asked eagerly, as an image of an African-American girl with dark black hair and a funky blue lip color appeared on the screen behind Takumi and Chelsea.

 _He's screwed._

Takumi scratched the nape of his neck. "I have dated Natasha Briggs, and she was wonderful. Though, a bit too…typical. I had some fun times with her, but we just didn't…click," Takumi said casually, as his legs crossed the other leg, and leaned back on the couch.

 _No brainer._

Chelsea nodded understandingly, with her lips pressed together as she nodded her head. "Ah, yes, the 'click' is a very important part in a relationship." Chelsea said. "Did you date Kennedy Watson?"

"Actually, no. That was just an old rumor," Takumi brushed off the question.

"We thought so. Have you dated Alison Blake?" Chelsea asked, the microphone being held with a tight grip. She was anxious for answers. A screen with a ginger haired girl and pickle green eyes, almost looking like Kylie Jenner, appeared on the screen.

 _What's with all the Americans? Isn't he British?_

"Yeah, but it obviously didn't work out. Alison was too much of a partier, and drinker, and all that shit. I'm not into that," Takumi said, surprising everyone, including Chelsea Hooke.

 _Somehow, I don't believe him._

"Woo! Shocker. Have you dated Justine Harris?" A girl with thick and long blond curls framed her face, her electric blue eyes and hot pink painted lips standing out the most, appeared on the screen.

"Yes. I'm not going to lie to you, I wasn't impressed with her. Again, too much of a partier and stuff. She was terrible. Raining on my parade, using my name to get into clubs, all that kind of bull. She was a digging for gold, man," Takumi finished.

The show continued on, but Misaki switched it off.

The disappointed girl shut her eyes, rubbing her aching forehead.

Aoi wasn't lying. He is a player.

"I officially declare him an inhuman pervert. A playing pervert, mind you."

… **..**

 **Ta-da! There ya have it! Phew… So, the action will soon start, and things relating to fashion will soon start as well. I just needed Takumi and Misaki introduced. Anyway, there is a line of this chapter that is a lyric from Justin Bieber. Guess what line, and guess what song! Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**

 **Smile for SmileyPops!**


End file.
